Learn to Trust
by Music-Luvr1918
Summary: When Bella's parents die in a accident, Bells can't remember a thing about the accident. When she get's adopted by a weird family that may know something about her parent's death she meets Edward Cullen.  Written with Lori-Cullen
1. Start Over

**Learn to Trust **

**Ch 1**

_**This part of the story was written by non other than Lori-Cullen. We are now co-writing the rest of the story. Thanks for your support. **_

I woke up in the dark. How did I get here? Were was my family? I was going to try to forget all about this and wait this nightmare out when an annoying beeping noise interrupted my thoughts. Beep, beep, beep. I was getting quite frustrated. I was about to do something I knew I was going to regret when I hear voices. I must be going crazy. I wonder if this is a mental hospital.

"What are we going to do with her? She's the only survivor," a woman's voice stated.

What were they talking about. I had a loving family that was waiting for me. I instantly felt absolutely horrible for the other girl that these complete strangers were referring to.

"Were did you find Ms. Isabella Swan here?"

Wait, that was my name. That woke me up in an instant. My eyelids fluttered open.

The first thing that I was aware of was a light above me that was way too bright. I looked around, in my arm was a IV. Dear god, why was I in the hospital?

"Holy Shit, she's awake" the woman said, obviously shocked.

'What happened?" I moaned. My head hurt, bad.

"Miss Swan,

I don't know how to tell you this, but you and your family was in a horrible car accident."

Then the pieces started coming together. Only survivor, where did they find Miss Bella, I don't know how to tell you this, car accident. Something was seriously wrong.

"Where is my family? Are the all right?" I asked, frantic to get some answers.

"Well, Miss Swan, I'm sorry to tell you this but, you were the only survivor."

The only thing that ran thorough my head was that she had to be lying. I tried to think back to the crash, but no thoughts came at all, I couldn't remember a thing.

"You're lying!" I shout.

"I swear to you I am doing nothing of the sort."

I broke down crying soon after that. Where was I going to live? I was only fourteen **(Sorry about making her so young, I had to. Trust me, it was for the story.) **I missed my family so much it hurt.

"Well, since you are so young you'll have to be put up for adoption." I looked at her to make sure she was serious. Seeing nothing but truth, I panicked.

The woman seeing my panic, tried to comfort me.

"You are very beautiful, I'm sure you'll be adopted very soon"

Those words made me cry even harder. I wanted my mom and dad. I missed my mom's cookies, my dad's really bad jokes. I missed my big brother playing videogames and tickling me until my sides hurt when I won. I didn't want a new family, I wanted mine back.

When I finally finished crying, I fell asleep. Dreaming that none of this ever happened. I wish I could get amnesia or something and forget. But looking back at all the happy times and memories, I realized that I wouldn't trade them for anything. After that realization, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

I awoke to tugging in my arm. My eyes flew open in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked, she jumped.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm unhooking you, your well enough to leave."

"Oh" was all I could say.

The nurse continued to unhook the wires that surrounded me. I really didn't want to watch, so I let my mind wander. Of course, my mind wondered to the crash. Yet all I could remember was getting in the car with my family for my brother's seventeenth birthday dinner, and after that my memories were blank up until I woke up in the hospital, it was like someone wiped my memories straight out of my head like a whiteboard.

I couldn't tell how long I sat there trying to remember. I felt like it was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So instead of remembering, I sat there, trying. I must have sat there for quite awhile because the next thing I knew, the nurse walked in.

"It's time," she said

I sighed and stood up slowly.

"I'm sorry you couldn't change into anything better than a hospital gown" the nurse said. Apparently, my clothes were too saturated in blood to be worn.

The nurse walked me out and told me to stay out in the waiting room for Children Services to come pick me up and take me to my house to get my belongings. I sat there wondering what I could have done to deserve this fate. Nothing that I can recall was ever this cruel. Nothing I could have done to bring this kind of pain among another living being. Yet I sit here hoping to God that my parents would walk thought the door saying that it was all one of my dad's horrible jokes. But, instead of my parents walking through the door, a women walked in about mid-forties.

She walked up to me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes" I murmur, and for once in my life, I wished I could take on a new identity.

"My name is Mary, I am so sorry for your loss," was all she said, but it was enough for a tear to fall down my cheek.

I couldn't let myself think about this now unless I wanted to break down completely.

I nodded.

"Follow me," she said.

We walked out of the hospital and to a Black car of some kind. I knew nothing about cars, let alone what kind of car this was.

I stood there not really knowing what to do, I didn't want to walk into someone's car, and I had a feeling if I had any chance of getting adopted than I'd have to get on this woman's good side.

"The door is open Bella"

I opened the door and sat down.

"We're going to your parents house to get your possessions," she said, referring to the hospital gown I had on.

I didn't answer.

She gave up on small talk soon after.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I started hyperventilating.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Ignoring her, I got out of the car and stalked to the door.

I took a deep breath. Was I ready for this? It was now or never. I wasn't old enough to keep the house, so I didn't want to lose the few things I had left.

My hand lingered on the door knob before I opened the door.

I gasped as I walked through the door. Tears ran down my cheeks like a waterfall, but I didn't have the emotional strength to stop them. I walked through the living room where the flat screen TV was, to the kitchen. I ran my fingers ran along the counter that my mom was cleaning a few minutes before the accident.

The tears were running faster now. I looked at the sink. My mom had left her wedding rings on the counter from when she was doing the dishes last.

I debated on whether or not to keep the rings. Would my mom mind? I decided that she would want me to have them. I put them on my middle finger since my fingers than my mom's was. I couldn't get used to it when I referred to my parents as _was,_ but I knew I would.

Next, I made my way upstairs. I decided to go into my parents room first and save the least painful room for last. I opened the door and fell to the floor as sobs broke through my chest. The room I ran to when I had nightmares, and when one of the many lightning storms that happened in Forks. The room where my mom spent hours brushing my hair. All the happiness of this room, the many Sundays when I would make breakfast and bring it upstairs and eat with my family and laugh for hours. Now my favorite room of the house felt utterly empty, quiet, and meaningless.

I got my moms old empty chest that was beautiful and had horses carved into the side. I went through the room and grabbed things like my dad's class ring, my mom's heart pendant, pictures of me growing up and of my parents wedding.

By the time I was done, the chest could only fit one more thing. I went to my parents safe and opened it. Out of everything in it, I only had one thing in mind. When I got to the back of the safe, my hand brushed against what I was looking for. I pulled out my mother's beautiful anklet that she got when she and my dad were honeymooning in France.

I really didn't want to go into my brother's room knowing he wouldn't be there planning one of his famous pranks against me, but I had to. For the third time to day I opened a door in the house that was once my sanctuary. Now it was my own personal Hell. I looked around the room as fresh tears rolled down my face. I grabbed his elephant stuffed animal that I so often teased him about and his hoodie that had his High School logo on it. It had grease on it from the garage where he worked at. I smiled as I looked at it. It was much too big for me since my brother spent most of his free time lifting weights. I walked out of the room and shut the door nice and tight.

I walked into my room nest and grabbed clothes, a picture of my brother and I, and my laptop. I changed into the first pair of jeans my hand touched, and my shirt that was purple and had green polka dots on it. I threw my brother's hoodie over the top. I ran to the bathroom, pulled a brush through my hair and grabbed all of my bathroom necessities.

I grabbed all of my stuff which was in one suitcase, a backpack, and my mother's now full chest. I threw on my converse, took one last look at my home, and walked out the door.

Hopefully leaving the past behind me.

I completely ignored Mary on the way to the orphanage. I didn't want to talk to anybody. No one could help me. We pulled into the orphanage a half an hour later.

"Here comes the end" was all I was thinking.

**2 months later (sorry for the time jump but I really didn't want to write about her time in the orphanage.)**

I was hanging out with my best friend at the orphanage, Angela, when Mary yelled my name.

"Bella!"

I sighed and walked into Mary's office.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Today at three you have an interview with a couple looking to adopt."

"Fine" I have had these interviews before, they never adopt me.

"Go get ready."

I stalked upstairs.

Angela tapped on my door.

"Come in"

"What's wrong?"

"I have an interview." I said through my teeth.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"They only adopt the younger kids, and besides, what if I do get adopted, what are you going to do here? I love you Angela, I don't know if I can just leave you"

"Listen to me. If you get adopted, don't worry about me. You deserve a good home, and if you find some lame excuse not to go, I will personally kill you."

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Good"

"What am I gonna wear?"

Angela laughed.

I ended up wearing a faded pair of jeans with artful holes in them. A green and purple striped shirt, my mom's anklet and rings which I never took of and green flip flops.

I looked at my watch.

"Crap, it's two fifty-five."

"I'm heading downstairs, Angela, will you go with me?"

"Sure"

We walked down the stairs with our arms linked. When I got down the stairs I almost ran into a tall, blonde man.

"I am so sorry" I say.

"It's no problem Miss."

"There you are Bella. Bella, this is Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Please to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours," Dr. Cullen's wife said.

Dr. Cullen reached to shake my hand.

I shook his hand.

"Come on, let's go into the other room."

I followed behind the Cullens.

I sat down across the table so the couple could interview me.

"How long have you been in the orphanage?" Dr. Cullen's wife asked.

"Two months"

"Why are you here?"

"My parents died in a car accident"

"Would you like to be adopted?"

This question I didn't know how to answer. I hated the orphanage, but I loved Angela. Angela had become my family.

"Well, I absolutely hate the orphanage, but over the couple months that I've been here, my best friend Angela has become my family. So I'm kind of torn between wanting to be adopted and wanting to stay here."

The Cullens nodded.

The questions went on and on.

Finally at around five, the Cullens stopped asking questions.

"Well, Bella. You are a lovely girl. If you would like to, we would like to adopt you."

I stared at them, my eyes wide with shock.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"What do you say?" Dr. Cullens wife asked, who's name I found out to be Esme, asked.

"I would like that very much."

"Great, we will pick you up tomorrow around ten?"

"That would be great."

And with that, they left.

I walked out of the room, stunned at what had just happened.

I found Angela in the living room watching something new on TV.

"Angela, guess what"

"What"

"I'm getting adopted!" I squealed.

At first I wasn't so excited about leaving but something about leaving the orphanage appealed to me.

"That's great!" Angela said.

"I'm gonna miss you so much! Promise to email."

"I will."

"Will you help me pack?"

Angela and I start to pack my poor excuse of a wardrobe and my other belongings.

"So what are they like?" Angela asks as she folds a pair of jeans.

"Who?"

"You're new family"

"Oh.. You mean the Cullens?"

"Ya"

"Well, they are nice. Beautiful, too"

"That's it?"

"I don't really know what to tell you. I have just met them."

"Oh"

We packed in silence for about ten minutes.

"You know, I am really going to miss you. You're all I have." Angela told me.

"I know, same here. I wish they adopted you, too."

"Wouldn't that be wonderful."

We smile grimly at each other.

We walked to dinner that night with our arms linked. As we descended down the stairs, the whispers started.

"….why would they pick her?"

"….she's a nobody!"

"….ugh. I hate her"

"…..she is so plain."

Angela looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Bella, they're just jealous."

"Ya."

We sat down together, with all eyes on us.

"Bella, Angela, can I speak to you a moment?" The home's counselor asked us.

We walked into her office giving each other looks asking _what did you do?_

We entered together and sat down in front of her desk.

"Well, girls. I have exciting news."

"What is it?" Angela asked excitedly. Angela has always been more into surprises then me.

"The Cullen's decided to adopt both of you instead of splitting you up"

"WHAT!" We both screamed.

_**Thanks for taking the time to read this. The next chapter is going to be up in a couple of minutes. Thanks. **_

_**- Lori-Cullen & Musicluvr1918**_


	2. Hello's and Goodbye's

**Learn to Trust**

**Ch 2**

"Bella, Angela, can I speak to you a moment?" The home's counselor asked us.

We walked into her office giving each other looks asking _what did you do?_

We entered together and sat down in front of her desk.

"Well, girls. I have exciting news."

"What is it?" Angela asked excitedly. Angela has always been more into surprises then me.

"The Cullen's decided to adopt both of you instead of splitting you up"

"WHAT!" We both screamed

That was when I was awaken by the sound of my alarm clock ringing. Angela was not really going to be adopted by the Cullens, but did I dream that part up too. No, she was going to stay here, alone. I was getting adopted. As soon as I turned off my Alarm I started to get ready for the rest of my day. I started to pack and think of what happened yesterday. After I had heard that I would be adopted I took a nap and waited for Angela to finish what she was up to at the moment. That nap took longer that I expected and took me to the next day.

As soon as I was done packing there was a knock at my door, it was Angela.

"Hey, I assume you heard the news" I asked. My voice full of mixed emotions, both sadness that I would be leaving Angela here all alone in the orphanage but elated that I would finally have a family of my very own.

"Yes, but yesterday I didn't get a chance to tell you about mine" she said, she sounded happy. I wonder what it could be. Did she get adopted too?

"What is it Ang?" I asked. "Hurry up! Tell Me!"

"Well if you must know, I got adopted yesterday too!"

"OMG, Really. When? Who?" I asked super excited for her.

"Well after your interview I got called in by a Dr. Weber. He works at the hospital in Forks" I began to jump up and down with joy, she was going to be in Forks too!

"That's great Ang, Dr. Cullen also works there. So that means that we will go to the same school and hopefully see each other often." I was overjoyed by this.

"Angela, Isabella?" Mary called for us.

"Yes" we said in unison.

"Your New families will be here approximately at noon. Angela, Dr. Weber and his wife will be here to pick you up. And Isabella, unfortunately Dr. Cullen could not make it, he had to work. So It will be Esme, Dr Cullens wife, picking you up. I hope you guys really felt like home when you where here, and you guys really enjoy being in your new homes. But remember if anyone in that home makes you feel uncomfortable or does anything inappropriate to you, immediately call me. No matter of the time. My job is to keep you girls safe even after you have been adopted." She said in a very serious manner. "Oh and girls, breakfast is ready. So come on." and with that she left but not before giving us her card, which when into my backpack I was currently holding.

At around 11, Angela and I began to get that last finishing touches to ourselves and made sure that everything was packed. Angela had everything and so did I. I looked at my things one more time and was reminded of the time when I came here. My one suitcase now became two to help hold the extra clothes I was acquired. Other than that I was leaving with the exact same thing that I came here with. My backpack, my old and new suitcase and my mother's chest. I was ready to go.

Just as promised the new families arrived at the orphanage at noon. Angela and I said our goodbyes to most of the care givers, and each other. Even though we knew we would see each other soon, because of school we still could not stop the waterworks form coming out. About half an hour later I was headed towards my new home. I sat in the car wondering what awaited me once I got there.

**Hope you guys liked it. **

-**Lori-Cullen & Musicluvr1918**


	3. Meeting Some Cullens

**Ch 3 Meeting The Cullens**

The ride to the Cullen's house was full of meaningless conversation. Mostly how are you's, what's your favorite color, the usual. We had already gone through most of this stuff, but we had to fill the ride with some conversation.

When I got to their house the sight was amazing, it was one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen. I know that they had some money but, I did not know that they had this much. I was stunned, my jaw even dropped. Esme noticed and silently laughed, as soon as we parked she took me by my hand and walked me to the front door- I was still in a semi-shock. I mean wow, this house was gorgeous. Nothing could prepare me for the beauty of the interior , it was an even more amazing sight. The house was so clean, too clean even, it had a white carpet, with honey beige sofas. I was in complete awe.

"Esme, Isabella" Carlisle said, we both look at him, "I'm sorry but I just got called in, its and emergency. I hope you understand."

"Oh honey you know it's fine, of course we understand. Don't we Isabella" Esme said, just smiled, what else was I supposed to do? "See its fine"

Carlisle smiled back at us, and hugged his wife. I turned away to give them their privacy looking around the entrance once again. As soon as he left I have my attention to Esme again.

"Ok Isabella" she said, I only interrupted her to tell that I preferred to be called Bella. "Ok Bella, the children will be here after school. Do you want me to show you your room?"

I nod and we start going upstairs, we go up two flight of stairs, each room we pass is mentioned, by the end of the tour, I know where everyone's room is, and I was especially excited because next to my room were the music and library room. When we got to my room i was amazed in how pretty it was. It had two plum purple walls whit two other white ones. There was a black fan in the ceiling, a black bed with matching night stands and drawers. The doors in the room were also black. My comforter was plum purple with matching purple and black pillows, white sheets. Everything looked spectacular. As I was looking through everything Esme excused herself, I walked over to open one of the doors. It lead to a bathroom that had the same theme as my room.

The bath room had white marble countertops and one purple wall. The tub was Jacuzzi like and was black with a black toilet seat, purple was added every so often. The bathroom was amazing. I walked out again and opened the other door. It led to a massive closet with a lot of designer clothes. Were these all mine, I found a note near the entrance.

_Bella, I look forward to meeting you later when I get back from school. I hope you like the clothes I picked out for you. I had a blast shopping for it. _

_Love, Alice. (You'll meet me later)_

I as grateful that they got me new clothes, I have had the same clothes plus a few more since I had arrived at the orphanage. But these clothes were expensive, and how did they know my size, I had everything here shoes, shirts, pants, bras, panties. I mean everything. How did they know my exact size, I was a little creped out but grateful nonetheless. I looked through all the clothes once again and headed outside. I looked around my new room again, and found a cell phone, a laptop, and an iPod. Whoa, I really did not need all this, I felt bad for having all this when I knew that some people didn't have anything. There was also a note from an Alice there.

_Hopefully you like this too, all the family's numbers and emails are programmed into your phone and laptop including the schools, the hospitals, and Mrs. Mary's. Your number is (360)555-1176. As soon as you get on your computer be free to shop for any music you want, when I get home I'll show you our music collection. Just make sure you shop for it on iTunes. _

_Love, Alice._

I looked at my new phone and I had a text message, that was funny. I looked at it and it was non other than Alice. Wow, I could tell I was going top like this girl.

_Sorry to bug you again, but HI! Feel free to text me whenever you want. When I get home I'll help you set up your email. - Alice_

As soon as I was done looking at the message I closed it, and started to unpack my things. Thankfully here was some empty space for me to pack my things into. I quickly unpacked my clothes and left the most painful for last, I got my moms beautiful chest with horses carved on the side. I opened it and look at its contents, my moms anklet, my dad's class ring, and my mom's heart pendant. I closed it back up and placed in in one of the small cabinet of my night stand. I also pulled out the pictures that were now on a photo album and looked at them, I placed it there also.

I then decided to freshen up before the rest of the family got home from school. I grabbed my toiletries and jumped into the shower, it was one of the best showers I had taken in years. The water pressure was just right, this was heaven compared to the orphanage. Everything was, it was like a dream that I thought I would wake up from. Only this was real, not a dream.

After I was finished showering I put on my favorite pair of yoga pants and a sweater with some flats. I decided I might as well be comfortable while waiting for them to get here. As soon as I was done I checked the time, it was 1 o'clock and then I heard my stomach start to grumble. At that exact moment Esme knocked in my room to check up on me and see how I was doing. Then she offered me food which I gladly accepted. We walked downstairs and I paid attention to her everyone, she was so graceful every move she made was so flawless. It almost seemed like she was dancing.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind eating sandwiches"

"I don't mind, I like sandwiches." I said, and it was the truth. I did like them what kind of person didn't.

"What kind ham, turkey, or bologna?" she asked

"Um, ham?"

"Ok, that sounds good. The rest of the family should be here soon. I got them out of their classes early so you wont be bored all by yourself. I sure hope you like them" she said sounding sincere. I'm sure I would.

"There was no need for you to do that, I didn't mind being alone. But thank you."

"Your welcome" she said smiling and as soon as she was finished I heard the door slam. "Oh here they come, EMMET what had I told you about slamming the door"

"Sorry Mom" I heard a deep voice say. I looked up and see a very muscular looking man. He looked so fierce but gentile at the same time, like a big teddy bear. He had curly hair and dimples. Gold eyes, just like Carlisle and Esme but he looked nothing like them. The man who I assumed was called Emmett stood in the kitchen looking at me until a very beautiful blond came in.

She looked like she could easily be a model. She was gorgeous from heads to toe. She had to have been once of the most beautiful people I have seen in my life hands down.

The next person to come in a man-ish boy who looked like he was in his early 20's with honey blond hair. It was also curly and had gold eyes to match it, this guy however looked as if he was in pain. I wondered why.

"Hi mom, how are you today! Bella you are finally here." I turned toward the direction of the voice, I assumed this was Alice. She had jet black hair short and spiky. She looked small almost pixie like and walked with such grace she was literally dancing towards me. "I'm Alice by the way, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and this last person walking in is Edward" When Alice was done talking I looked up and everyone that I had just finished looking at , they all had a name to the face. Now it was time to see Edward.

When I looked up I saw Edward. He had piercing green eyes, mahogany hair. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He looked around 15 my age. I assumed we where to be in the same grade. Sophomore, but I couldn't be sure. Everyone here looked older than what they should be, perhaps this was true for Edward too.

Esme then spoke up. "Everyone as you already know this is Isabella. She prefers to be called Bella, you guys know where her room is so stay out of that area. Emmett, Jasper that's a no wrestling zone ok. Bella welcome to the family. Everyone is free to go now, unless you guys want to eat?" every one except for Edward said no. Esme quickly made a sandwich for Edward and handed it to him.

"Thanks mom" he said Esme welcomed him and then Alice called for her and she left to see what wars wrong.

"Hi Bella, in case you don't know my name it's Edward and it is very nice to meet you"

"Hi Edward. It's nice to meet you to." We talked till we finished our food, and i found out that he was a sophomore just like I had expected and he was my age, 15. After lunch we parted ways and it turned out his room is right across from mine, but it looked like he wasn't to happy about that. I let it go. Once I sat on my bed and proceeded to pull out one of my favorite books there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said as there was a knock on the door. Alice danced in with all her grace into my new room. I was surprisingly already comfortable here, this place really had a homey feel to it. "Hi Alice, how are you"

"Oh good, you remembered my name" she said, a giggle escaped her lips towards the end. "Bella I came up to help you set up your iPod and music library, as you already might have guessed."

"Oh there is really no need for all that, I'm sure I can figure it all out my self. I really don't want to be a bother"

"Nonsense, its fine. You are so not a bother, its totally fine by me. After all we are in need of some girl bonding time. How else would I trick you into hanging out with me for a while." at this statement I began to blush. "Bella you make me laugh, come on lets get going"

By the end of the hour my music play list was complete. All my favorite songs were on it, and I was excited to begin to use it and add any new favorite songs I may want. I made a mental note to continue looking in the files for any additional music I may want to add.

"Bella, Rosalie and I are going shopping in a few minutes and we were wondering if you wanted to join us"

"Um, no thank you. I'm sure I have plenty." I said smiling remembering the contents of my new closet.

"Ok, but one day you and I will go on a enormous shopping spree and you wont have any say in it. Bye Bella see ya later." and with that she was gone to the mall with Rosalie, who I had yet to meet.

After she left I decided to go to the library, but when I walked in someone was already in there. It was Jasper, he was reading a classic civil war novel from the looks of it. I was about to leave but he stopped me.

"Bella, its ok. There is plenty of room for the both of us. Trust me, I don't bite." at that moment he smiled, it sent a slight chill down my spine. "I was just reading this novel. I'm surprised though, it wasn't what I expected. Not al all how the original Civil War was. Some books just don't understand and misinterpret the real event. Sorry I didn't mean to bore you, just pick a book and have a seat. I don't mind"

"Ok,I didn't mean to interrupt your reading. Jasper?"

"Its fine , and yes its Jasper."

As soon as we finished up talking I went in search of a book to read. I found one of my favorites, I sat down and began to read.

"Such a great writer, Jane Austin. Wouldn't you say Bella" Jasper said pulling me out of the story. I was surprised most people my age didn't read her work, but then again they didn't read Civil War Novels either. Jasper was different I could tell.

"Um, yea. She is one of my favorite authors. This is actually one of my favorite books that she has written." I smiled, I could defiantly see me getting along with Jasper. He was like an old wise brother.

During our conversation we found a common interest, classic books. We spoke for a while about our likes and dislikes of random books in the library. We almost had the same taste in those too, I was excited to finally start getting to know part of the family. I also found out that Jasper and Rosalie were actually siblings and their real last names are Hale, they moved with there aunt Esme after their parents died. But she has been a great mom to them they have called her mom for a few years.

I finally got the opportunity to finish my book when Jasper had to leave with Emmett because the girls have had some car trouble in Seattle, where they went shopping and they were probably were not going to be back until tomorrow from what I heard.

After finishing my book Edward and I were called down to dinner. As we got served some delicious looking lasagna, I noticed that there was only a set up for two at that table Esme took notice of this and told me she was just going to wait to eat when Carlisle gets here. That's what she always did. Edward just sighed, rolled his eyes and began to eat.

The meal was really good, it was one of the best things I had ever remember eating, and way better than any food that they had in the orphanage. I finished my plate, and it was so good I gladly accepted a second serving, I was quickly stuffed and didn't get to finish my second serving, Edward however did finish his second serving.

I was about to make conversation with Edward when he left, the only people left were Esme and I. I started to pick up my plates, and help Esme clean up after I was done, I thanked Esme and left to the library.

I picked out the perfect book and went to my room to begin reading it. I was in the middle of it when I heard an amazing melody coming from the music room, I walked over to see who was playing it; it was Edward. I noticed that he didn't see me so I sat down to listen to him, the song seemed sad. I listened absorbing every note that came out of the piano.

"what are you doing here" I heard Edward say.

"Um, oh. Sorry I didn't mean to disrupt you. I was just in my room and I noticed the music coming out of here and I couldn't help but to listen, You do play very nice."

"Thank you, but next time do me a favor and knock please. I consider my piano playing to be very private. Thank you. Bye" and with that he left, what was his problem. I had never done anything to him to make him upset. This kid really didn't like me.

As he walked out, I began to move towards the piano. I began to strike the ivory keys. Playing small sections of songs at a time, it had been a while since I had last played. Once I was warmed up I began to play a song that I had made up for my brother, I was going to play it for him on his birthday. That day sadly never came, it was not complete yet, but now that I had a piano I would be able to complete it.

I plaid it over and over but nothing came out, I couldn't complete it. This was a bit harder to imagine, maybe if I had a picture to look at while I plaid, I didn't know. I needed to clear my head so I walked back to my room, and began to look at old photos of my family. IO really did kiss them.

It was getting late so I decided to start getting ready for bed. Once I was ready, I plopped down in my bed and looked through the photo album again, this time letting my tears run loose. That night was the first time I had cried over my family for a long time, I know it would not be the last. I just hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

**Soo how did u guys like it? Sorry it was a bit late, well it was a lot late. I have been super busy. I'll try to update it sooner. Thanks for putting up with me. Sorry its short. **

**- MusicLuvr**


	4. Chapter 4: Rumors

**Chapter 4: Rumors**

I awoke to a loud crash in the living room.

"Emmett be careful; that was an antique glass table."

"Sorry, mom" I heard Emmett say

"Don't say sorry to me apologize to Bella and Edward they woke up now, no thanks to you" I heard Alice say that, wait how would she know. They were all down stairs somewhere, and yelling pretty loud for me to hear them. After they were quiet, I couldn't hear anything. I looked at the clock, it was four in the morning why would they be awake, I was so glad today was Saturday because there was no way I would have been able to go back to sleep for a while. So I grabbed a book to read while I waited till sunrise so I could go downstairs to grab some breakfast.

When I got downstairs no one was down their, I assumed everyone was still sleeping. I quickly poured myself some cereal. Then sat down and began to eat, after my third bite I heard someone making their way downstairs.

"No fair Alice you had your turn yesterday, I think it my turn to do some bonding" I heard Emmett say

"That doesn't count Em, please. Please, Please" I could tell she was extra hyper today.

"NO Alice, besides don't you have a shopping trip with Rose later. She needs to bond with Rose so why dont you take her to that. I have to teach her to play video Games!"

"Fine, its a plane! Bella good morning how did you sleep? " Alice asked.

"I slept good, and you guys?" I asked trying to make conversation, I was a little uncomfortable. I wasn't used to this much interactions between people, I was a quiet person an the people at the orphanage accepted that, the only person I had truly become close with was Angela and I was looking forward to seeing her at school on Monday.

"We slept fine" Alice answered, she had a glint of humor in her eye, as if laughing at a private joke. I looked at Emmett and he looked the same, ok there has got to be something they are not telling me.

"Bella" Emmett said a little to loud for my ears. " I think it s time for you to get to know me a little bit more. I'm going to teach you how to play the best invention since the TV, its called an XBOX. Now hurry up and eat. I NEED A NEW PLAYING PARTER, everyone else in this house cheats somehow." He said this looking at Alice, she simply stuck her tongue out at him and walked away. She reminded me of a little kid sometimes.

I quickly finished my food, and followed Emmett to his game room. After some trial and errors, I ended up winning three of the five games we played. I was happy about it but Emmett, not so much. He was convinced I was cheating, but I assured him that I didn't, after all how could I?

I wish I could say the rest of the day was fine, but it wasn't. I had to go shopping with Alice and Rose. I did buy some cute outfits but I already have a lot o outfits, all of which I have not even worn yet.

Sunday passed in a blur and then it was Monday. It was a rare and sunny day in Forks and the Cullens decided to stay home, and so did I. They liked to enjoy the warm weather, and so did I. I took this as an opportunity do do some exploring around the house. The warm sun was warming up my skin as I walked around the backyard, and surrounding forest.

I was aimlessly wondering around the forest and I felt my stomach grumble. I checked the time, it had passed by really quick. I headed back towards home, it felt strange to say that. But it was feeling more and more like home everyday. After all who could deny the Cullens as family, they did treat me as such. I could see why they were so tight nit, and I could see my self in their family group. I already felt like family every time I was with them, except of course when I was around Edward. He definitely had a problem with me, but I didn't get it. I didn't want to waste any more time thinking about it, he will probably warm up to me right? I sure hoped he did. He was really good looking, but he could be a jerk so I didn't know what to thing.

I arrived home in record time, I made it just in time for lunch. Esme was cooking up some Chicken Caesar Wraps from the looks of it, I couldn't wait to try some.

"Hey Bella, did you enjoy your nature walk" I noded, " Well I'm glad. Here get some lunch while I go get the rest of the family." she said while she was walking away.

I was half way done with my wrap when Esme came back. "Edward will be on his way and the rest are not hungry. Oh dear sometimes I worry about them, they really need to eat."

"Hey Esme, Bella" I heard Edward say as he sat down and started digging into his wrap. Was he always this rude or was I just more agitated today. Whatever it was Edward and I seriously needed to have some sort of talk, so we can at least pretend to tolerate each other. I did not even know what I did wrong, according to Alice he was always moody. But I see how he interacts with the others, he defiantly does not like me.

Tuesday morning finally came, and I was wearing an Alice picked outfit. I was honestly comfortable with wearing jeans and a t-shirt but Alice wouldn't have it and made me change several times before she actually just picked out the outfit for me, and according to her, I could only wear Alice approved outfits.

The drive to the school was long, I couldn't wait to see Angela, and of course it didn't help that Edward was in the car sitting right next to me. I was planning on talking to him soon., but I was honestly to chicken to even bring it up.

Alice walked me to the office where a red-head woman was sitting behind the counter, I looked at her and immediately felt over dressed. She was wearing a t-shirt, what I wanted to wear, but no. I just hoped the rest of the students, looked similar to the way we were dressed.

"Hi Mrs. Cope, this is Isabella, the newest addition to our family. Could we please have her schedule."

"Sure Alice, lets see. Isabella. What's your last name sweetie?"

"Um" we hadn't talked about what my last name was yet, Alice could see my un-comfort and stepped in

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen"

"Sorry, I knew that. I have it her somewhere. Ah here iy is. Good luck today sweetie. I smiled and left out the door with Alice.

My schedule was as followed.

_**Pre-Calc - Mr. W**_

_**Soph. English - Mrs. Scott **_

_**Spanish - Mr. Pedilla**_

_**Music Ap. - Mrs. Sweets**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Biology - Mr Banner**_

_**P.E - Coach Clapp**_

Today was going to be long, I could tell. Already on my way to my Math class people were ginign me stares. I had my first Class with Alice, thankfully. I also secretly hoped that Angela would be in one of my classes too.

I could see no sign of Ang, I hoped I saw her soon , I really began to miss her, even though I already felt like family with the Cullens. I got my paper signed by my teacher, got everything I needed to catch up and then sat down in the desk next to Alice. We were a couple minutes early to class and every time I heard footsteps, secretly hoping that I would see Angela.

Class began and he was reviewing things from the day before, I looked over my papers. It was pretty easy to catch up, in my old school we were a coupled of chapters ahead. So I was relived. Hopefully this clas would be a breeze.

The bell rang for my next class, English. None of the Cullens were in my class so Alice just walked me in and I sat down after I got my papers signed and got my reading list. The list seemed pretty simple I had already read most of them. Re-reading them wouldn't hurt either.

"Bells?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and it was Angela.

"Ang!" I practically yelled. "How have you been, I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever. We need to hang out."

"I've been good, how have you been. We do need to hang out,. Here give me your number. I'll text you and well meet up sometime after school, after I get done with homework and get permission of course."

"Yea same here" I said as two girls came and sat next to us. Angela introduced them as Jessica and Lauren. Jessica was the daughter of the Webbers neighbors. And Lauren was Jessica and now Angela's friend.

The teacher gave us a free period so I got to meet Angela's friends. I liked Jessica, but she came off as a bit snobby. And Lauren was a bit stand-off ish. I didn't really take a liking to her. The bell rang to signal the end of class and I was off to the music room with the help of Jessica.

I checked in with Mrs. Sweets. And she gave me a music theory test to determine my placement in the class. I did well, and was placed at a small table with only two seats. The rest of them had four. I probably did bad. If I needed to be this secluded, or I could of done good. It was one of my fortes. The bell rang and no one was sitting at my table them Edward came in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop and get something out of my locker"

"Its fine Edward, have a seat next to Isabella. She is a new student, she also has a very go understanding of music. You two will be swell partners"

Edward began walking my way, why did I have to sit next to him, was it really necessary. Maybe I could ask to be moved. I knew he really didn't like me. This was going to be a long class.

"Ok everybody" I heard the teacher say. Pulling me out of my thoughts. "I have a new assignment for you guys. In your groups you guys are to write a song, I'm letting you guys pick the genre so don't let me down. This assignment will be due in two weeks. So don't let me down, you guys have today and tomorrow to work on it in class." Great I have to work with him. I hope this makes him hate me less.

"Any ideas Bella" I heard him say.

"Um, how about a piano piece. I play it and so do you." I was still a little shocked that he spoke to me.

"Sounds good" he said. "Here, I have some sheet music you can use. You write down your ideas and I will write down mine. We can compare after words." when he gave me the paper he began to fill out his paper, I was thinking. But the only song I thought of was my brothers song, I wrote it down fast and began to think of an ending to it.

"Bella, Bella" I looked up, it was Edward calling me.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Yes Edward" I said, was he seriously being nice. What changed?

"The bell just rang its time to go to your next class." he said. I quickly put away my things and followed him out. I apologized and walked me to my class and left, he was being rude again. I swear, he has major mood swings.

I got into my Spanish class and to my dismay only Jessica was in my class. I sat next to her. The was a sub to again I had to listen to all her gossip. I couldn't tune her out this time, because Lauren and Ang weren't here.

"So anyways Bella how did you manage for Edward Cullen to walk to class? The Cullens just keep to themselves you know. And they are weird." Wait, did she know that I live with them. Great should I tell her. I looked out the window and saw Emmett look out the window of his class across the way. He smiled and I smiled back. "I mean, its weird. They all look weird to , they are all like pale well except for Edward. But no one in this school is good enough for him."

"I'm sure they are nice" I said trying to play along

"No they are wired, and they are all like together. I mean together together. Like dating each other." Wow, I already know this… "I mean Rosalie the model looking one is dating Emmett, the one other there she said pointing at him. And Alice the weirder one with the spiky hair, is dating Jasper the blond looking one. They are bad news Bella. They wont even accept any one into their so called group either. But who want to be part of their group any way" I could tell Jessica had a case of jealousy, she really wanted to join the Cullens group but they wouldn't let her.

I wonder how she would react knowing that I was living with them. She would probably hate me. The bell finally rang making Jessica stop talking. She was really Starting to annoy me.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Bella would you like to sit with us today at lunch? I think Ang went home sick or something" she said

"Um, I would like to but someone already asked me and I really don't want to be rude." I said, I really didn't want to sit with her, or her friends.

"You can ditch them Bella. Do you really want to sit with some random Losers?" That's it.

"Jessica, they are not losers, and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't call them that. You know now that I think about it I would really appreciate it if you don't call them weird either." it took her a while to comprehend that. She looked confused.

"Hey Bella, come on." I heard Alice say. I looked up at Jessica. She had her mouth wide open. "Oh, Bella were you going to sit with her group?"

"No, I was just leaving to catch up with you guys." I said, Alice had some sort of knowing smile and I walked to the cafeteria leaving a shocked Jessica behind.

"What was that about Bella? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'll tell you guys at the table, can we just go get some food. Please?"

"Yea, sure. Follow me." we got in line and got our food, then went to sit down, I could feel eyes on me. I looked over and saw Jessica and her group looking over at us. I really couldn't believe that Angela was friends with her, we usually avoided those types of people.

I sat down and Alice asked again what was wrong. I told her the story as I ate.

"Wow, no wonder you looked uncomfortable when I was you in your class. Jeez I fell sorry for you. Wow, well Bella." he paused for a moment and started speaking in a stereotypical nerdy voice. "Welcome to our Freak table that is full of weirdoes." After he started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to.

"Pay no attention to them Bella. They are just jealous that they don't get to sit next to this sexy thing" Emmett said while pointing to himself.

"really Em, really?" I said. I was honestly surprised how comfortable I felt around them. As if in knew them before. Who knows maybe I did. I looked over at Jessica's table again and she was still string only she made it less obvious.

"I think they are wondering why we spoke to you. They will find out why after school. I guarantee it" Alice said, I hoped she was right.

I found out that I had Biology with Edward and he was being rude again. We had some sort of free time after the lesson so I decided to confront him.

"Edward. I don't mean to be rude. But what's your problem. I can see you don't like me and I just want to know why? I mean I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"I never said, or showed that I didn't like you."

"Yes you do, I can see it in your body language. I know you don't like me"

"Bella, you don't know anything. Its only a matter of time Bella, you will find out the truth eventually . I-" he was cut off by the bell. What did he mean a matter of time. What didn't I know, and what truth. I was lost in my thought and headed towards the Gym. Alice had this class so I let my thoughts drift away for a while.

After gym I started walking towards the car with Alice. I looked around and saw Jessica looking at me. She looked like she just had a light bulb go in her head. Finally she knew that I was adopted by the Cullens.

The ride home was filled with thoughts of what Edward had told me in biology. We had arrived back home in record time and I was till lost in my thoughts. I heard Alice call my name in the background. Then I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder, I had a flashback.

_We were going to dinner for my brothers Birthday. I was excited afterwards I was giving him his birthday present, the song I had written just for him. _

"_Come on Bella or we'll be late" I heard my mom said. _

"_Alright on my way" I said as I closed my piano. As I was leaving the front door I felt some one looking at me. I looked over and saw someone in Sunglasses _

_looking at me. I walked towards him. _

"_Excuse me do you need anything?" he didn't say anything. I felt his cold hand touch my shoulder. Then he turned around and left as if someone was calling for him. _

_That was weird, I thought. I heard a honk and saw my dad driving out of the garage and I walked towards the car. _

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I heard someone say, it was Alice. "Bella are you ok? Bella?"

I was still a little disoriented.

"Cold hands" was all I said as I drifted back to unconsciousness.

**How did you guys like this chapter? Good… Bad? Sorry for the wait. **

**- Lori-Cullen & Musicluvr1918**


	5. Puzzle Pieces

**Ch 5: Puzzle Pieces **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Alice POV**

"Bella, are you listening to me" I went to grab her shoulder to bring her back to reality.

She gasped "Cold hands" and her body went limp.

"ALICE!" I heard Edward say. "What Happened?"

Everyone else heard, and they are all by my side in an instant.

"I don't know she just fell. I was trying to get her attention- she was zoned out or something- I grabbed her shoulder and she gasped then blacked out" I said. I felt incredibly guilty. If I had only seen, why could I have not been more careful?

"Alice it's not your fault she probably had a flashback, remember when I first came in" Edward said. "The memories are bound to come back; I think your cold hands just triggered something."

Edward had a point, it wasn't my fault.

We took Bella to her room. Edward and Carlisle went to the office to talk. They soon joined us as we waited for Bella to wake up.

**Bella POV**

_Cold hands. Sunglasses.. brother..car_

…_.only a matter of time…you will find out truth…_

"_Bella…Bella.. Isabella" _

"_Bella?"_

Slowly I began to gain consciousness. The light was slowly beginning to come back.

"Bella can you hear me?" I heard but it was a little blurry.

I tried to speak but only a moan escaped.

"Bella" it was Carlisle I think. "It's best to give her some room, everyone step back a bit" I heard some footsteps.

"Bella" Esme spoke. "Are you ok?"

I slowly opened my eyes, it was a little bright. Once my eyes got used to the light I fully opened them, it took a while for my eyes to adjust but as soon as they did I could see all the Cullen's. They were all looking at me with worried faces; it felt good to have people care about me again. It made me miss my family a little.

"Bella do you remember what happened" Edward asked. I looked up at Alice and I nodded. Alice must have told them what I said. I really hoped she didn't. That was something I didn't want to talk about to everyone just yet.

"Are you ok, Bella do you need anything, water" Edward asked.

"Yes please" and with that he was off to go get me some water.

"Ok everyone let Bella rest, she needs it." Carlisle said. Everyone did leave except for Alice.

"Just in case you are wondering, no I didn't tell anyone what you said just before you blacked out. I'll keep that under lock and key until you are ready to share. Ok?"

"Thank you Alice. I really appreciate it." I told her.

"No problem sis" she hugged me and left the room.

I leaned back on my head board so I could sit down. I began to think about what I had seen right before I blacked out. I grabbed my journal and began to write down what I remembered.

I had just finished writing it down when Edward knocked on my door.

"Hey. I hope I am not disturbing you. I brought you your water" he handed the glass of water, he also handed a Tylenol. "Just in case your head hurts, mine always did after I passed out."

I was looking at him a little shocked; he was being nice to me? This boy defiantly had major mood swings.

I think he took notice. "Sorry for being mean, or moody. I didn't notice I was being that way, until after you passed out. I just want to let you know that I don't hate you and I would really like a chance to get to know you. That is if you don't mind- what is it that Alice calls me- Bipolar Edward being your friend."

I laughed a little, took a sip of my water. "No I don't mind."

"Ok, good" he chuckled a little. "Again I am sorry, and if you ever need to talk I am here. Right across the hall actually"

"It's fine all is forgiven. No hard feelings Edward"

"Ok. Thank you, Bells." I really wasn't used to anyone calling me Bells except from my big brother but somehow if felt ok with Edward saying it.

"You're welcome Eddie" I knew he didn't like anyone calling him that, Alice had given me some pointers on what the Cullen's liked and didn't like.

"I'm going to kill Alice" he said with and evil glint in his eye. "Coming from anyone else I wouldn't allow that, but I guess you – and only you- can get away with that."

"I was just teasing you, but if you get to shorten my name I get to shorted yours. How does E sound. Or do you prefer Ed, or Eddie"

"E is good, just not Eddie. I really don't like that name. I brings back really bad memories."

"E it is then." I said

"I don't like Eddie is because when I was new, Jessica had an enormous crush on me and that was all she would call me. It was so annoying."

"Thank you for sharing that, I'll make sure never to call you that _Eddie,_" I looked up at his face. "Kidding, we already agreed on E, its short sweet and simple." I finished

He smiled. "I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"I did. Oh by the way since we never did that bonding thing everyone else did with you, I'm yours till dinner. Then I have to do homework. Deal"

"Deal, so what do you want to do."

"How about you and I go to the piano room and play around with the piano. That is if you can walk?"

"I can walk thank you."

We walked to the music room and began messing around with the piano. He played me a piece that he wrote for his biological mother, and I showed him the piece I had started writing for my brother. Together we started coming up with an ending. My brother's song was slowly coming along.

The day went by fast, dinner was served and then it was homework time. After it was time to go to sleep. I felt the day had been productive. I felt Edward and I would grow into good friends.

I woke up refreshed and ready for the day ahead of me. I felt today was really going to be a good day and it was. The rest of the week went fairly well too. Angela and I had made plans to hang out on the weekend and Edward and I had finished our music assignment early so we had to preform it on Friday even though it wasn't due until the following week. I was a little skeptical about preforming my brother's song in front of people but I figured it was a good way to remember him.

The performance came too soon for my taste but might as well get over it. Mr. Sweets came in and let us prepare. He was talking to the class while Edward and I warmed up in the auditorium. All the music students from every period were there. The Cullen's were there too, supporting Edward and me.

After the Cello and piano were in tune we were ready. We let Mr. Sweets know and the curtains were open.

"Students I hope you learn from these very talented individuals. I would like to introduce to you _Emerson's Song _, composed and being played by Edward and Bella Cullen."

Edward began to play the first section on the piano, and I followed in the Cello. The song sounded better than I imagined. Tears were slowly coming out of my eyes as I thought of Emerson watching me while I performed his song. After the performance was over Edward and I stood up and bowed down.

Mr. Sweets came up to the stand to talk to his students and the curtains were closed. Edward came and gave me a hug.

"Are you ok Bells"

"Yea, I was just remembering my brother." I said while still in his hug.

"I'm sure he was watching over you the entire time" I gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I felt good in Edward's arms, safe. The relationship he and I had was not that of brother and sister but as good friends, I felt as if I had known him for a long time. Once the tears were gone he let go of me.

"Congratulations you two, I knew it was a good idea making you two partners." Mr. Sweets came in saying. "You guys of course got an A. I have to go now before lunch starts, I promised some students I would be there for lunch. You guys have the rest of the period free. Have a good lunch."

"Bella, that song was even than I imagined. Great job" Alice said as she bounced in. "I think this calls for a celebration lunch! Esme just signed us all out. Let's go!"

"Where exactly will we be going Alice?" I asked

"Oh just a small Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, come on let's GO! Everyone is waiting for us. Emmett already put the instruments away." I looked around and she wasn't lying I guess he did it when we were talking to Sweets.

We followed Alice to the car and went to lunch. No one ate besides Edward and I – I was beginning to get a little suspicions of them but I let it go. At least for today, I was not going to ruin a happy outing.

After lunch we went shopping, the real reason she wanted to go to Port Angeles and not just stay and was in town. I had some fun, Edward and I got away and went to a music store to buy some things. Then we went to a book store to buy a book we needed for English class. We may not have the same period but we had the same teacher.

After we met with Alice and Rosalie who to my surprise only had about three bags each, after a closer look I saw Emmett and Jasper with more bags. I'm sure they don't shop at Victoria's Secret or some other names the bags had; so I safety assumed the bags belonged to the girls. After a few more shopping trips we finally went home. I went to my room to do homework and to call Angela.

She told me she really liked the song that I had written. We spoke for about two hours and then said goodbye. I wasn't really hungry so I decided to go to bed early. I slowly dosed off.

_(Bella's dream)_

_Come on Bella you have to finish this song before we come back from Dinner. It's for Emerson, I told myself. Oh well I'll just cut it off there. They won't know, I hope. I'll finish it later and give him the finished copy. _

_"__Come on Bella or we'll be late" I heard my mom said._

_"__Alright on my way" I said as I closed my piano. As I was leaving the front door I felt __someone__ looking at me. I looked over and saw a blond man with a leather jacket in Sunglasses looking at me. I walked towards him._

_"__Excuse me do you need anything?" he didn't say anything. I felt his cold hand touch my shoulder. Then he turned around and left as if someone was calling for him. That was weird, I thought._

_I heard a honk and saw my dad driving out of the garage and I walked towards the car._

_I could still feel the cold of his hand on my shoulder. It was ice cold. Maybe he was just standing outside to long. I looked back one more time before getting into the car and I saw two pairs of eyes looking at me. They were blood red. _

_The next thing I knew I was being followed by the red eyes, I was running but I couldn't get away. The finally caught up to me and I felt their hands on my neck. They were beginning to choke me and then they pulled out a knife._

I gasped and I woke up. I was sweating. I guess I was making noises in my sleep because Edward came in.

"Is everything ok Bells" he asked, I looked over to my night stand it was 2 in the morning. I turned on the light.

"Yea, I just had a nightmare" I was going to stop talking then, but I felt safe talking to Edward. "I had a flashback of the night that my parents and brother passed. But then it turned into a nightmare" I added.

Edward looked at me then walked towards me. He sat on the other side of my bed and engulfed my in a hug. "Are you sure your fine Bells, do you want to talk about it."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to, but I knew I had to talk to someone.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bore you with the details of my past life." I said, with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sure. It really does help if you talk to someone about it. It helped me, get over my parents death a little more smoothly." He said. I slowly began to tell him the story of what happened that night. He listened to me carefully. Hugging me tighter every time I was close to tears, Edward was truly a good listener.

"I wish I could remember more but that is the last thing I remember, the red eyes. It could have been a figment of my imagination or a glare of the light. I mean I was looking out of the cars window. But I swear the guy's eyes were red."

"Don't over think it Bells, your memory will slowly come back. It does help if you have a journal to write them down in."

"I do. It's over here" I said reaching for it. I began to write down what I had just told Edward.

"See now you will slowly begin to put your memory together, just like a puzzle." He said.

"Yep, just like a puzzle" I repeated. And with that I dosed off into a finally peaceful dream.

**Edward POV**

I waited until Bella was peacefully sleeping to leave.

"Sweet dreams my Bella" I whispered into her ear. I then kissed the top of her head and went to my room.

From the way she described the man I was sure it was a vampire. Humans don't typically have red eyes or are ice cold. I was glad Bella had finally opened up to me. As I fell asleep I hoped that Bella's memory will slowly fall into place like a perfect puzzle.

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys like the story. **

**-Lori-Cullen & Musicluvr**


End file.
